Anniversary Gift
by TsukiBebi
Summary: EDIT For years, Kagome got nothing on the day of her anniversary. On the day of her fifth anniversary, her husband comes home, and gives her something she least expects. OneShot


**EDIT 7/3/2013:**

I was going through some of my stories and I realized this was one of my oldest stories that I still have on here, one of the more favored ones, and I have NEVER edited it. I'm pretty sure I originally wrote this when I was between 13-15 years old. Pretty impressive, but the grammar mistakes - OMG! I flipped, because that's 8-10 years ago. It's still pretty much the same story. Don't worry! Hope you like it!

Always,  
Kandra

* * *

**"Anniversary Gift"****  
**one-shot

A tiny woman, barely in her twenties, knocks on the large, wooden door, opening it just enough to be noticed by her superior.

"Mr. Takai? Your wife is on the line. She says it's important."

Sesshoumaru Takai's normally emotionless face found surprise when he heard that his wife of five years, _this very day,_ was on the phone.

"Put her on," he said immediately, not letting any of the emotions he was feeling slip into his voice.

"Hey, honey. How's work going so far?" she asked cheerfully, the thoughts racing in her mind not reaching her voice.

Leaning back against his leather chair, Sesshoumaru sighed into the phone. "It's going well; it's tiring, but I think I'll live. Hmm..." he said, his voice changing slightly, "I was thinking about coming home earlier tonight. Is that ok with you?"

Kagome almost squealed, but stopped herself as a thought hit her: _'What if he isn't doing this on purpose? What if he really did forget? But... but... I'm still so happy! He's coming home early!'_

Smiling into the phone, Kagome told her husband, "Of course, Sesshou! It sounds great! I can't wait for you to get home." You could hear the smile in her voice, and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That's good, because I was going to leave from here pretty soon, so you'd better be ready for me. Got it?" he said huskily.

She shivered at his tone of voice. _'Oh yeah, I've got it alright.'_

_**- -**_  
_**(Kagome's POV - Later On)  
- -**_

After I got off the phone with Sesshoumaru, the memory of his voice still lingered vividly in my mind. He still can give me shivers with just his voice after five years. Over just the phone!

_'How sad. . .'_

He should be here soon, though. I know he normally gets home around midnight so I should feel grateful that he's coming home at nine, but still, it is pretty late.

Suddenly I felt strong arms snake their way around my waist. I stiffened before I realized who they belonged to.

"Welcome home, Sessho."

He dug his nose into my hair, inhaling my scent. "I didn't feel welcomed. There was nobody there to greet me."

I turned around to face him, pouting. "I'm sorry. I took the call up here, and I just. . . got lost in thought."

"That's what they all say," he said, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"No. . . that's what _I_ say."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as I began to walk toward the door. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Well. . . don't you remember what day it is?" I asked, tilting my head for faux-innocence. I love to tease him.

"Of course I do. It's our five-year anniversary. How could I forget?"

I smiled even wider. "Yup, now let me go get your present."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and breathed out huskily: "All I want is about to walk out the door. Now come here."

With every step I took, the breathing became closer... closer... till I could feel his breath on mine. His normally cold eyes were bearing into mine, chilling me to the soul, analyzing me, yet warming me all at once. Our noses were almost touching, and I did nothing. I moved not one inch. He stepped closer and I backed up. He made that motion again and so did I. We continued until my back was against the wall. His arms above my head and hips against mine, constraining me. It was intimate and I loved it.

Sesshou's lips crashed into mine with a fury of passion I hadn't felt it so long. Sure, we'd kissed, but it was nothing. . ._ nothing_. . . like this. I feel him suckling on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I let him, as his tongue enters my mouth.

His hands start to roam over my body; It was like _fire!_ It was everywhere and nowhere all at once: overwhelming! His hands slowly moved from my hip up under my shirt to my breast, all the while caressing my skin and kissing me passionately. It was tortuous!

A calloused hand began to massage my right breast through my bra, and Sesshou stifled a moan through our kisses. Torture, it was. _Pure, pleasurable _torture. I didn't know what to do. He continued his ministrations slowly as he began to kiss down my neck, nipping my skin, that was beginning to shine with sweat, as he went.

I had been so occupied I just noticed his other hand, at some point, had been maneuvering my skirt buttons and zipper, which were now completely off, along with my lace panties. His free hand made its way to my now wet center as a moan escaped my lips.

Looking down, I see that I am not the only one partially naked; my partner in this has eradicated his clothing completely without my knowledge. Seems he is better than I thought. Slowly, I push him down to the floor. As I straddle his hips, his erection touches my stomach, but I pay it no mind.

Taking of my shirt and bra, I lean down playfully kissing, sucking, and nipping as I go, earning a staggering moan from my dearest Sesshou, as I make my way to his lips. Kissing his earlobe, I lick it sensually and whisper breathlessly, "_I know you want me."_

That broke him. Flipping me onto my back, he began kissing me again; fervor and need, passion and desire breaking into the kiss. These are the kisses proving to me that he loved me. He bent down, suckling on my breast and kneading the other.

I moaned: _"Please. . . please, Sesshou. . ."_

He paused, looking up at me. I whimpered in disappointment. _"What is it that you want?"_ He whispered to me, his lips so close to my ear that I could feel the hot air from his breath.

"_Sesshou. . . I. . . I. . . Sesshou. . .!"_

That was enough for him, for no sooner had I said that, he kissed me again, ramming into me violently with his large manhood. I stifled a cry of pain; it had been _so long_. He paused, taking in the moment, and then slowly began to move his hips back and forth, placing a small kiss on me as he did.

The pain was gone. Nothing. Not even a memory. Everything was rapturous pleasure. Rocking my hips back and forth in synchronization with Sesshou, I moaned his name numerous times. I was hot, sweating, and I knew he was too. All too soon, I felt the long-since familiar pressure building in my stomach. I was screaming. Oh, how I was screaming. My Sesshou was moaning too, and I can't believe he did. We collapsed next to each other on the floor of our bedroom.

"_Happy Anniversary, Sesshou," _I said weakly, before drifting off to sleep.

"_Happy Anniversary, My Kagome."_

* * *

**Note: **_I did not copy this from the previous author._ (cheers up) I _AM _the previous author - rubychik09! For some odd reason, my previous account got deleted, and now. . . I am forced to put all of my stories up once again. (sighs) And I was doing so well. . . . Either way, I will be editing all of my stories, then putting them up as quickly as I can between school (which is hectic. . .). Wish me luck!

Also, someone sent me a question the last time I posted this. The reason why it hurts Kagome, is because Sesshoumaru is always at work and when he is not, Kagome is gone, and when Sess comes home, he is too tired to do anything with her. So really, they don't have much of a sex life. Poor them.

Always,  
Kandra


End file.
